


Grace

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, guess who still isn't over Missy's 'death'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: The Mistress feels in those last few moments at home inside her own mind. In those seconds she speaks to her one constant, tells him the real truths that she has always felt.





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently screw this collection being in order- I couldn't just leave this written until it was time to post it!  
> I'm just so in love with this album.

As the Mistress’ mind fades out she smiles a little. Feeling that familiar mind close to hers is…

It’s good.

It’s the only thing she’s ever had faith in.

The Time Lady closes her eyes and holds his hands in her mind, gripping it tight.

In her mind she turns over his palm and they’re both fine. It’s quiet. The forest is still around them.

She presses her lips to his palm, chaste and seeking no more.

She smiles up at him, soft, and he’s so beautiful but she doesn’t gasp in these prolonged moments- her dying wish lived in stitched up imaginations and memory.

The Mistress smiles, eyes closing in her mind.

Happiness.

“You are the only thing I’ve ever had faith in.” She tells him.

“And I’m sorry that I let you carry us this whole way. From now you won’t have to take my weight.” The Mistress says, feeling as young as she did before the vortex and drums and pain. She can’t help but smile all the sweeter.

“I don’t say it enough- I’ve never said it properly to you. I’ve always loved you, my constant, my friend, my rival. I love you, old friend. I love you and that’s- it’s never enough.” The Mistress says. She’s crying now even in her mind as it spirals into fantasy but it doesn’t stop her talking as happiness fills her lungs and she could suffocate on it.

“I’ve been such a mess but don’t worry- there’s no more of that left for you. No more carrying this with you.” She reaches out to straighten his suit, cautious of boundaries even in her mind.

There’s intense peace and she can’t help but let her hands linger for just a moment before her mind begins to crumble too as her body already has.

“The Doctor without the Master. What will you become?” She says, words falling with sadness beginning to edge in.

The Mistress’ mind collapses completely.

As it goes there’s a phantom grasp, a ‘Missy! No!’ but she supp-supposes she could ha-a-ave imagined-

It. t. T. … . . .

..

.  .

.


End file.
